Royal Pain
by Sweetcutsofrelease
Summary: The Wind Demon Lord and Suna have made peace. The lord is getting a bit tired of all the offerings though this one seems to have a lot of promise. With the pale skin and red hair and the teal eyes. NarxGaa/AU!
1. Chapter 1

Royal Pain

Chapter 1:

The wind was calling. Naruto was not one to keep his lady waiting. With a bit of chakra and will power he climbed the tree all the way to the top, his rich and expensive kimono flowing around him as he stood at the very top of the tree and let the wind embrace him. Like a lover. He closed his eyes and could pick up a scent. Not one he had ever smelled before. His fox nose was very much aware of all those who came into the territory of the wind clan. He could smell the scent of spice, sun and the always lovely scent of the wind. So a wind wilder from afar had been sent here? He smiled his thanks at the calling wind who had died down. It seems she had came merely to inform him of a new arrival. In a mere jump the demon boy left the tree top and called forth the wind to ease his fall down.

Today had just started and was already promising to be interesting. He took off at full speed to find out what was going on.

"Master Naruto!" Iruka's frantic voice reached the blond.

"So who is it?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"I don't know how you always know." Iruka sighed. "It's an offering. From Suna."

"Oh, and here I thought it was going to be fun." Naruto sighed. He had tons of offerings from Suna. They sent beautiful women and rare items to his home. He understood though, after all the war with them had only ended a few years ago. Since the place was a desert you'd think they would offer, offerings to the water demons and not the wind. Though the wind was needed to bring forth the clouds that carried the rain. Since Naruto had refused they had not been given rain. Now that all was well... They seemed to want and make sure it stayed as such.

Naruto had sent back the women they had sent. He was young and had no desire to take a bride... or a harem. He knew it was one of those culture things. He had no use for that many women, nor did he even want one. Well, he had kept a few as servants.

"I believe this is a bit different. They already gave up on the females." Iruka sighed.

"Well, they will be here soon." Naruto headed to the manor to change and get ready to greet the offering.

Dressed in more formal attire and ready to refuse what they offered, Naruto sat waiting for them to enter.

It didn't take very long before the guards let in those from Suna. There were three royal guards and four slaves. The slaves carried a carriage. It was no where near as impressive as the others had been. It was almost as if made by sand. It had the same color and by the look texture. The only color of the carriage was red, the color of blood. It was quite beautiful in its own way. After it was sat down the slaves moved to lift the blood red curtain. Inside the darkness Naruto could make out a figure and he could see the less lavishness of the pillows. It seemed this offering was one given by the people and not the royals.

It made Naruto feel a bit sad that he would have to send back their gift. After all he was honored to be given something by the people. He knew they were still healing from the war. A delicate pale hand was extended and one of the slaves took the hand helping the figure out. The pale skin was marked with ink of red. It was the type the Suna's used for weddings. It would wash off after a few days. Naruto sighed, in his head. It had been a wedding offering.

He was taken back as the person inside stepped outside. The female he expected to see was replaced by a male. one who was nude from the torso up to the head and bare foot. He was a beauty, more so than any of the females who had been sent. his lower half was covered by a skirt like cloth, red and gold.

"Lord Naruto, the people of Suna have sent you this offering. They wish to praise and thank you for your kindness. They humble ask that you except this offer and continue to grace them with your good will." he leader of the guards spoke while he bowed.

The offering bowed lightly, though Naruto could tell he really didn't wish to do so. Not that many offerings wanted to be offered. Narutos eyes were locked on the boy. He had never seen something so... Perfect. never the less... "I must refuse. As I have told the Riyals, I will not be taking any brides."

"I'm not a bride offering." The offering spoke with a even tone and locked his eyes with Naruto's.

"Then what type of offering are you?" Naruto asked confused. His answer came as the carriage behind the boy began to reform, it seems it was made of sand. It reformed on the back of the offering and Narutos eyes had picked up on the fact that not all of the sand went to the same place. Some had covered the others body as a layer of protection.

"I am a weapon." The boy waved a hand and the court watched as all four slaves were killed. The blood was seeped up and carried back to the gourd on the offerings back. "Use me as you see fit. Word has traveled, you are currently at war with others. I am being offered to you, to use as you see fit."

"That is quite a talent, and an offer. I think your people will need you more though." Naruto smiled lightly. He was very much interested in the other boy, yet he really didn't want to take something that was so useful.

"I have no people."

The guard explained more. "While he has been in the village his whole life, he has no family. He has no will to protect our village. It is not that we haven't tried to reform him... He just refuses. Oh, but, we can assure you he will do as you say."

"And how can you do that?" Naruto asked. His interest was now fully on the offering.

"Because I have given my word. I asked to be the offering." The boy added to help explain more. "I want to leave that place. I have always wanted to come to the Wind."

Naruto gave a slight nod. He could tell the boy was being honest. He nodded lightly. "Alright. I, Naruto Lord of the Wind, accept the offering given by the peoples of Suna. May the wind always bring forth the clouds of rain and the cool breezes give them breaks from the heat." Naruto bowed lightly and the guards returned it. The offering moved forth bowing at the feet of his new master.

"What is your name?" Naruto asked, he could clearly smell the scent the wind had brought him earlier.

"Gaara of the Sand." The other replied, teal eyes shaded with black stared deeply into the blue ones.

"Nice to meet you Gaara." Naruto smiled brightly. "So, you really wanted out of Suna, huh? I don't ind getting you out of there... But, I really don't plan on using you."

"I don't mind being used." Gaara replied, shifting his weight so he could rest his elbow on his knee and head on his hand. He looked up at the Wind demon lord.

Naruto gulped lightly. He was going to have to remember he was not interested in being married, or in any thing of the sort. The boy was much to tempting. He didn't even seem to realize with him sitting like that his milky white thighs were showing. "Um, oh... IRUKA!" He was frantic to get away. The man yelled for appeared quickly. "Uh, show Gaara here to a room, and get him some, thighs, I mean some clothes. Get him clothes." Now red as a beet the demon headed out of the room like a mouse being chased by a cat.

* * *

><p>AN: So this is a challenge for my self. I have heard of a story competition that gives just one month to write 50,000 words. Since I am wanting to enter it next time it comes up, and since I like a challenge, I have decided to write this story. I am hoping you all enjoy it, as it is a bit different from the stories I usually write... I think anyways. I will be updating it as much as possible. I really wanted to try to do five chapters of 10K each... Only I can't. I sometimes just have to end it and pick up later. Maybe the next one I do I can try that. Well, much love and have fun! Review if you wanna.


	2. Chapter 2

Royal Pain

Chapter 2:

Gaara was stretched out on the luxury style bed. He had never been in such a room. The feeling made him uneasy. It was stuffy and inclosed. He couldn't see the night sky. He missed the moon, the stars and the comets that would greet him from time to time. He wasn't sure what rules he had to follow. The room did not appear to be a cage, there was no bars, no guards and he had not been locked inside. So maybe he was free to exit as he pleased? He had been given the fancy clothes as the Lord had ordered. He had yet to even try and dress in them though. He thought they looked stuffy, hard to move in all and all just not comfortable.

Did it really matter if he wore them? What was wrong with his own clothes? Given it was cooler in this region. His sand was enough to keep him warm though. He wasn't sure why the lord had acted so funny about the clothes. Maybe he just didn't like the fashion? The red head decided he could not read the mans mind. If he was told he would be meeting with the Demon of the Wind, then he would change. He moved gracefully and stood, his feet lead him to the hall. His bare feet left no echo as he walked down the empty hall. He recalled the way out of the place, he would have to wonder around tomorrow and find out the different areas of the place.

The guards at the door didn't stop him, they silently moved out of the mans way and let him pass. Gaara was a bit surprised though he did not show it. He was glad to be outside, the light night wind brought comfort to him. The stars shone bright and lit his way. He had no idea where his feet were going to lead him. He just new it was better than being locked up inside.

He stopped seeing the unmistakable blond hair blowing with the wind. His ears picked up the voice as the demon spoke. Not being able to hear correctly he took a few steps forth. He could clearly hear the boy now. Who was he talking to. "So it didn't turn out so bad today, thanks again for the heads up." The boy was encircled by leaves, Gaara knew the wind was surrounding his master. It seemed to be answering him. "It really wasn't bad at all. They sent a boy, he is around mid teens, I think. I was surprised at first. He seems to have wanted to get away. So, I think I will let him stay for as long as he wants. I mean... I know how it feels." The boy made a small huff and then turned to face the redhead. "Spying?" He asked, though a smile was on his face.

"Yes." The redhead answered in honesty. "Did it tell on me?" He moved forth more. Showing he was not up to anything.

"Yeah, you can't hide from the winds. Though, I know you didn't mean anything, since she let you stay hidden for so long." He added before jumping off the slight wall he had been standing on.

"I did not know if I was permitted to be outside, I was not told what I was and was not to do."

"Your free to do as you please, as long as you don't hurt anyone. I know you were sent here as a weapon and an offering... But you are free to do what you want. Your free to leave at any time as well. Just let me know, so I don't worry." Naruto looked at the glowing boy. His skin was so pale that it held a halo like glow in the moon light. "Uh, did you not like the clothes?'

"No. They look uncomfortable and straining. If I were to fight, they'd get in the way."

"Hum, not really. You get us to it." Naruto laughed. "but, if you don't want to wear them it's alright." He wasn't one to take free will from his people. Naruto liked to rule in his own way. He felt it was better to let the people under him do mostly as they pleased. So long as they didn't kill each other or start wars. He was currently trying to form peace with all nations. The war was still on going when it came to the fire clans. It seemed it was going to take a miracle to stop that war. They were in negotiations at the moment. The short term had been to stay away from each others lands, they were to have a formal meeting in a neutral location in the next few weeks.

"If a day comes when i must, then I will." Gaara nodded. "Unless my style of clothing displeases you."

"It's not that. I think they look cool. I could never make them work though." The blond laughed and the red head watched him.

Gaara had thought it was an act at first. How was the Demon of the Wind so happy and seemingly carefree? It made no sense. Why did he refuse Gaara? Gaara knew he was a great weapon. He was meant to be welded. So why had the man before him refused? Gaara was use to being used. He needed it almost. What was he if not a weapon?

Naruto noticed the eyes of the boy were now no where near this world. he frowned lightly. "Are you alright?"

"Yes." The auto voice replied. Naruto nodded lightly.

"Well, I guess I should head inside. Feel free to stay as long as you want." Naruto added before placing a hand on the thin pale shoulder. He was a bit surprised as the sand layers doubled. "I won't hurt you." Naruto smiled and gave a wave.

Gaara stood still for a long time. He could not recall the last time someone had tried to touch him with out the threat of being hurt. It had been so long ago. His mother had been the last. She had been the only one not to fear him. She had been killed in the war, many years ago... Nearly ten. It had been a true miracle that she had not died giving birth to him. Sure, she had been sickly since and was unable to do much of anything... But she had lived through giving birth to a demon... Just to die from an attack. Not even one from the enemy. That was what had made Gaara mentally laugh. His own fathers attack had killed her. Sweeping the memories away he looked up at the moon.

What was that?

Moving a pale hand up he wiped his face. A tear had fallen. He had not cried in such a long time. So why had a mere memory brought forth a tear? He didn't like it. Not at all. Weapons, they did not cry. They did not feel anything. So he needed to get over it and bring forth the same mental state as before. After a few deep breaths Gaara turned and headed back inside.

No one was waiting on him. No one told him to get back to his cell. No one questioned him. It was all a bit too unreal. He licked his dry lips and opened the door to his room. Inside there was a small table with glasses and a pitcher of water. He helped himself and then took a seat on the window sill.

By morning Naruto was trying his best to avoid Iruka. He knew the man had papers that needed signed, he knew it was 'life or death', he just didn't wanna! It was so boring. Naruto heard the foot steps coming up the hall. He hurried into the first door he found and hid making his power hide as well. He senced he was not alone. His eyes looked up above the table and he found the red headed boy looking at him. No time for that as the door was knocked on. Naruto placed his finger to his lips and gave a pleading look.

Gaara opened the door. Answered a few questions and then closed it. He turned back to Naruto. "He says you have half an hour."

"Damn. I was sure I had slipped by today." Naruto pouted.

"Did you need something, or were you using me as a hiding place?" Gaara asked. He had changed, only Naruto was sure he had brought no change of clothes. So why was he now wearing the same style of clothes as before but with the color being green? "I cut the clothes you had for me." Gaara admitted as he noticed the confused look and where the boy was looking at.

"Oh, okay." Naruto was getting a view that was a bit to personal. He lowered his eyes, feeling his face heat up.


	3. Chapter 3

Royal Pain

Chapter 3:

An eerie silence settled between the two. Gaara hand caught on to why the Demon Lord was turning red. Naruto had been caught. He bit the inside of his lip. Trying as hard as he could to think of anything to say while he was crouched down behind the table, with the red head now staring at him. Naruto dared not look at the others face. He could feel the boys eyes on him though. He was correct.

After a few minutes that passed by like hours, Naruto finally managed to stand. "I guess I should go find Iruka." He muttered, his face was cooling down. He prayed that the other said nothing. No such luck.

"My presents makes you feel so much that you'd rather go tend to your duties? If I recall correctly you came here for sanctuary from them."Gaara looked at the boy, his arms crossed over his chest as he watched the blond. "I might suggest you take up one of your bride offerings, My Lord. Seems you could use some one of that sort." It wasn't that Gaara minded the demon looking, but the face he had seen had made him upset. Naruto had been trying to avoid the fact that he found the other attractive. It was a bit shameful. The blond haired blue eyed man could have anything he wanted. Death would await those who refused him. So why did he act as if he couldn't? If Gaara had that type of power he would use it to the fullest.

"I'm sorry." Naruto muttered, he held his head down. "I really have no idea what got into me." He licked his dry lips and tried to create saliva in his just as dry mouth.

"I don't understand." Gaara spoke as he moved closer. "You can have anything you want. You can do anything you want. Yet, you stand here telling me, a lowly servant that your sorry? It's disgraceful. When I entered here, I told you to do with me as you wanted."

Naruto frowned lightly and held his head back up. "I don't want to have everything I ask for. I don't want to be able to do things to people because I can. I'm not that type of leader. I never want to be that type. People having feelings. They were made to have a will of their own. I don't want to take that will away. I want to protect it. I want to be the best, on my own terms. Who gives a shit about how others do or did things!"

Gaara did not have a reply for the words spoken to him. He thought it over for a moment. "I think my stay here will be both interesting and irritating."

"Well, I hope it is what you want." Naruto sighed as he moved away. He wanted to leave the presents of the red head. He found Iruka and started on the papers he had to do. He would deal with signing and reading over things rather then the thoughts about the redheaded boy and his words.

Gaara was interested it learning more about the demon boy. He headed out to find out the information he desired. The best place to find information would be the library. It took him awhile to locate the room, again he found he was permitted to enter. After about a dozen scrolls he found the information he was looking for. It was surprising how old the demon was. Gaara was sure that the male was still considered a youth by some, but the boy was much older than he looked. He did not find much information on his new master, only that the boy had been returned to the kingdom of the wind around 100 years ago. His father had been the one to locate him and bring him back. The great demon Minato. Minato had left this world for the spirit world soon after the boy arrived. None of the information compared to the fact that the amount of tails, Naruto, was. Gaara had been very surprised at the fact the boy was the most powerful demon. He was a nine tails. It was a bit hard to believe, after all the boy was loud, clumsy, cowardly and a bit of a perv. Gaara decided he may have to test this information.

After replacing the scrolls he headed out to see what else he could find out.

He spoke to guards, maids, cooks and everyone he came across. No one knew of the Lords past. Everyone seemed to like the boy, each having a story about him. Gaara was sure someone had to know something. Maybe the boys overseer? How was he going to talk to the man named Iruka though?

Gaara walked the halls near the council chambers. He was waiting for a long few moments before the timid man appeared. He looked tired, well severely worn out. "Excuse me." Gaara spoke getting the mans attention.

"Oh, the Lord is busy right now." Iruka offered a small smile.

"I was hoping to speak to you."

"Hm? Is something wrong?"

"No. I was just curious if you could tell me about the masters past."

"Well, I am afraid I can not." Iruka gave a small smile. "It's not my information to give out. I couldn't give you much either. The best person to ask, is in fact, Master Naruto. If you want to know someone better, you should talk to them. I can inform him that you wish to see him once he is finished with his work."

"Yes, if he would do so." Gaara was a bit upset that he had waited so long for nothing. He also wondered if the boy would answer his questions.

"Alright, I'm sure he will agree. If you need something to do before then, I can give you a few tasks to do."

"Such as?"

"Well, it would help Master Naruto finish faster so you can talk."

"Alright." Gaara agreed following the male.

If he would have known what the jobs were going to be, he would have refused. Gaara had now meet with over fifty people from the village. Commoners, each wanting to request something. Gaara was not to answer their demands, merely write them down and listen to them. He was glad when the last one came in. He was not a people person. He didn't like having to be nice and not tell the people to get over it. The end came and he gladly handed over the papers to a guard. He was ready to go be alone.

Gaara had only a few moments of alone time before there was a knock at the door. He gave permission to enter and was greeted by the bubbly blond. "Hey, Gaara!"

"Lord Naruto." Gaara gave a light bow.

"Iruka said you wanted to talk to me! He said you already completed one of my tasks, thanks!" He laughed while rubbing the back of his head.

"It was hell." Gaara spoke.

"Its not that bad." Naruto laughed taking a seat, Gaara followed his lead and sat down on the chair across from the demon lord.

Not one to beat around the bush, Gaara was quick to break the silence. "Where did you spend your first years?"

"Huh?" Naruto was caught off guard by the personal question.

"There is no records of you in the library that tell. They pick up once Master Minato brought you here over 100 years ago. So where were you before that?"

"I was around." Naruto answered. He gulped lightly at the determined look on the boys face.

"In what kingdom?"

"Why do you want to know?" Naruto laughed, to cover his discomfort.

"Your a nine tails. The most powerful demon of all. So why is it you feel the need to show restrain? Why do you deal with such small things?"

"It doesn't matter how much power you have, it isn't right." Naruto sighed.

"Which is the reason I want to know, where you learned that."

Naruto squirmed lightly. He was not sure but he felt like he was being cornered. "Well, why do you think the way you do? How were you raised?"

Gaara frowned, he was not that important. "Does it matter?"

"Well, if you want to know how I think, I should get to know how you do too! It's only fair."

"Alright. I have spent my life in Suna. My body is the vessel of a one tailed demon who was captured long ago. Only, the ones in charge of me decided I was not a help to them, so I was in-caged and released during the last battle. Since I did not help them, they tried to kill me. When they could not, they tried to think of a way to get rid of me. Then the towns people asked to be aloud to send a gift, so here I am."

"That is not a very nice story, nor is it very detailed." Naruto sighed. "Well, I was born here in the wind kingdom. After I was born my uncle took me away. He left me in a ninja village. I was brought back by my father and told about everything. Soon after he left to be with my mother and here I am."

"You left out more details then I." Gaara would have rolled his eyes, if he were that type of person.

"Well, is there a reason we have to know everything about each other this minute?" Naruto smiled. "I mean, you said you had a demon inside you... So can we take a piece of information at a time?"

"I guess." Gaara nodded. "Yes, I have the one tails, Shukaku."

"That would be rough. If you need any help or someone to talk to then I'm always here."

"Talk about it? It just is." Gaara frowned lightly.

"Well, its not very fair. You didn't ask for it, right?"

"No."

"So, its not right."

"Well, it is wrong to make choices about someones life like that. Even for the safety of the village."

Gaara shook his head lightly. "It's how it is."

"Doesn't make it right." Naruto smiled lightly. "Seems you have taken it well though."

"How so?"

"Well, you haven't gone crazy... Or self hating."

"How can you tell?"

"Since I can talk to you like this. I know you aren't either."

"Your wrong. I do hate, I hate but not myself. I hate a lot of people."

"Do you hate me?"

"Yes. I just hate you less then others." Gaara watched as the boy smiled and then laughed.

"Well, I hope you change your mind. I don't want you to hate me."

"It's hard. You are just to bright." Gaara did sigh as he stood. This was not getting him what he wanted. "I want to fight you."

"Oh... Well, okay." Naruto jumped up, smiling all the same. "As long as its a fair fight, between friends."

"But, we aren't friends."

"We will be! I wont give up! I'll make you my friend. That way you can stop hating me!"

Gaara watched the boy jump around. It was odd that such stupid words made him hold his breath. He had never had a friend. He had never had anyone who wanted him, as a friend or anything else. "if you win, we will be friends. If I win, you'll tell me everything about you in detail."

"Deal!" Naruto stood still a look of determination on ohis face. He held out a hand, Gaara shook it. "Then lets go!"

A/N: Hope you like. I am getting ready to start my first day of online classes! I'm excited but way nervous. Wish me luck and I am sure I will be giving you more updates on this and other stories today through the week. Much love, and have fun!


	4. Chapter 4

Royal Pain

Chapter 4:

It took little time for the two, too head out. They were both excited at the chance of a fight. Naruto was the only one really showing it though. He lead the way to a clearing. It was far enough away that no one would get hurt. He was sure they'd be worried, kind of hoped as that meant it was a good fight. He smiled as he and Gaara did the sign for respect. Each took a stance and waited for the other to attack first. It was only a second before Gaara launched his first attack. His sand shot off the ground around Naruto.

Naruto had not even noticed the sand was surrounding him. He moved, dodging the attacking sand. The red head began his fatal attack, having the sand act as a casket and crushing the victim. Naruto's wind surrounded him, causing the attack to fail. He admitted it was a close call though. He decided to step up his game. The tail of chakra came forth, the rest of his body being covered as well in a chakra like shield.

After a few attacks, near hits and mere misses, it was clear the two were both in it to win it. Gaara had stepped up his attacks. He wanted to see the demon lords blood. His beast wanted to as well, but Gaara could not blame the want souly on the beast. He wanted to hurt the lord. It was unsettling to him. With as much power as the blond bubbly boy had and no will to control everything, hell he didn't even want to control those in his own kingdom. It wasn't right. It went against the laws of nature. Demons who were not strong might have wished for peace and tranquility... but ones of great power? They ravaged in blood, war and fame at their conquests.

With a growl at his thought he brought forth his bigger than reality version of the one tail. His sand forming the body, ever little detail showing. He would make the boy show his real power no matter what.

Naruto gawked at the beast before him. He was sure his power would have to be increased to defeat the monster. He had really just wanted to end it my using as little as possible. He had trouble controlling himself with the more he used. After a few attacks and no damaged done to the creature he let lose more of the demonic powers from with in.

One tail was joined by a set of twin tails. Naruto had no plans on bringing forth any more of them though, he honestly hoped this would be over kill. Admittedly, he had not had to take forth more than one tail in a long time. He also admitted that the thrill of the kill was there. He reminded himself this battle was not meant to kill. It was a friendly battle. The voice inside his head disagreed as Gaara attacked. It seemed clear to the inside voice that this was a battle for blood.

The battle did not last long though. With three tails and thus three extra hands that formed with them, Naruto made pretty quick work with his attacks. The red head boy had not stood much of a chance. When it was over the cleared area was almost destroyed and Gaara was barely breathing. The red head pale skinned boy laid on the ground trying to recover enough to figure out what had happened.

Naruto was breathing hard as he walked over, all the tails now gone. He smiled lightly and held a hand out for his friend to take. The red head looked at the hand a few moments before he reached his own out and took it. Naruto easily pulled him up and helped the boy walk. The duo headed towards the palace. Neither spoke as they walked.

Gaara had already started to heal, he held more of his weight while making sure not to reopen his healed areas. He laid down on the bed, though not his bed. Naruto had lad them to the closest place to rest, his own chambers. The room was brightly decorated, with orange, blue and yellow colors, flowers were placed around the room to add to the brightness. It was all to chaotic and nothing seemed to fit in with the other. Gaara really was not surprised though. He focused his eyes on the white ceiling

"It was a good fight." Naruto spoke first to break to silence. He moved around the room finding clean clothes and something to do so he didn't have to watch the other boy.

"It was." Gaara replied honestly. He moved a little so he could sit up. "So we are friends."

"It doesn't really work that way, I don't think. Both parties have to want to be friends." Naruto smiled though.

"I want to." Gaara replied. He had never had a friend before. He had never gotten along with anyone really. Somehow though he wanted to get to know the boy and not for any self gain. He wasn't for sure what a friend really was but he felt this was a sign that he wanted the boy as one.

Naruto smiled "Good! Then lets be friends. Rest up and then lets get some food! Do you like ramen?"

"Does anyone actually like ramen?" Gaara asked, looking at the other he got his answer. the mere mention of it had the blond jumping and drooling. Gaara sighed, it was an odd feeling to not want to kill the boy for being so... Stupid.

A/N: I started this last night, only didn't get to finish it. Sorry. I hope to get updates out for other stories in the next few hours... Between working on my first assignment for school. Wish me luck!


	5. Chapter 5

Royal Pain

Chapter 5:

It had been a few days since the friendly fight had occurred. Gaara had found that the blond was always looking for him, after he completed his duties. not that Gaara really mined spending his time with the demon. They had managed to set up a type of schedule, they'd eat together, along with the others, and then Naruto would go off to complete his work. While he was working Gaara would go out and train as he had done in Suna. Then they would meet up and either spar or go into town and check things out, go get dinner and then talk before going to bed.

So, when Naruto failed to show up to eat the morning meal Gaara was a bit surprised he let it go though and continued to go train his skills on his own. After awhile he headed inside and walked around looking for the other boy. He was getting a bit worried after a hour and no sign of the blond. Luck was at least on his side a little as he ran into Iruka.

"Iruka, have you seen Lord Naruto?"

"Oh, he's not seeing anyone today." Iruka smiled lightly. He was a bit surprised that the young demon lord had not told his friend he was not going to have company for the day, then again it wasn't his business.

"I see." Gaara frowned lightly at the information. He headed off to his own room. It was enough to have a single friend, so Gaara had not felt the need to mingle with others around the place. The feelings that entered Gaara's head were a bit different then he was use to. He was not for sure what was going on. He was upset and sad at the fact that Naruto had not felt the need to tell him that he was taking a bit of time off. He frowned and then decided it would do no good to sulk in his room... He should just go disturb his friends peace and find out what was going on.

It sounded good to him so he stood and went to get ready, taking a bath and changing his clothes. Gaara brushed his red hair after drying it as best he could and headed out the door. He was surprised to find no guards around the demon lords room. It was just too easy. Gaara knocked on the door and waited. No reply came. He repeated the process two more times before he decided he would just enter. The door was locked, but his sand made easy work of that problem.

Gaara opened the door and looked inside before entering. He did not see any signs of the blond, he recalled the place from before, the sofas and tables were set up in front of the door, the bed would be off to the side by the window - where he could not see. He took a few steps inside and was able to see the bed, no his friend was not there. The only place left in the room was the closet and the bathroom, it would make no sense if the boy was hiding in the closet. Curious to know if the boy was in the only place left to search he lightly pushed open the door. He noticed the blond on the white marble tile of the floor. The demon was soaking in the water with his head laying back on the ground.

"Naruto." Gaara called, not getting a reply he walked inside stopping a few feet away from the head of his friend. He looked down at it and was a bit surprised. the blue eyes that he expected to see were replaced by ones of golden red. Gaara had a feeling he should have just continued to sulk. A smiled spread across Naruto's face and not a friendly one.

"Hello, Gaara... Right?" A deep and silky voice questioned and moved his head a bit to the side. "Such a nice view."

Gaara caught the drift and moved to sit down. After all, he didn't think the man in the bath would let him leave, especially since he was still checking him out. "Correct. I take it this is the reason Naruto was refusing company today."

"Yes, I would be the reason. I'm glad you showed up, it's really boring being here all alone with no one to keep me entertained." The boy sighed lightly as if the world was unfair. "Now that your here, you'll keep me entertained, right? Gaara?" The demon purred the name as he moved his hand to Gaara's own. "Get in." It was a simple command, but very stern.

Gaara could feel the power through his hand and decided it might be best to try and run. It seemed that his mind was read as Naruto tugged the redhead hard and pulled him in clothes and all. Gaara surfaced and moved his fair from his eyes. He was glad that the bath was large other wise he would have been on top of the nude blond. "When will Naruto be returning?"

"In the morning." The boy smiled as he lazily ran a hand across the water. "What, am I not as fun as he is? Do you not like me?" The voice held fake hurt and a smirk rested on his face. "You know, we are the same person." The blond lunged forth taking a hold of Gaara and wrapping a arm around the slim pale shoulders, his face inches away from the young red heads. "This side just doesn't get to come out very much at all." Gaara remained still as the wet pink appendage flicked out of and licked his cheek. The blond hummed as he replaced his tongue in his mouth and shut it. "Is that a bot of fear I taste?"

"I'm not aware of what you taste." Gaara replied looking over at the other boy. He noted that he wasn't going to have to worry about losing his life, he just had to worry about being devoured by the demon.

"When you arrived you said I could do with you as I wished, it still counts for me right?" The boy smiled as he pushed the red head up against the edge of the small pool sized bath. Gaara held his breath from the sharp pain and the fact that the blond had moved and was now kissing his neck.

"If you are the Demon Lord of the Wind, then yes."

"I am." The demon replied as he bit at the nape of the boys neck, while his hands moved down to the boys thighs pushing them apart slightly and moving a hand up cup and play with the others sack. Gaara tilted his head back at the pleasure and Naruto took the opportunity to deepen his bites and kisses. Gaara moaned lightly at the feelings and Naruto chuckled lightly. "It feels that good? I didn't take you for such a noise maker."

Gaara was a bit too into the feelings to comment back. He wouldn't have guessed he would reply in such a way either. The though brought him out of his pleasure long enough to push the other boy away. Naruto smirked at the panting boy. "Come on Gaara, it was just getting good." He moved forth to start once more.

"I really don't think Naruto will be happy about this." Gaara regained his composure before moving to get out of the bath.

"Of course he will." The boy replied wrapping a arm around his preys waist and pulling him back in. Gaara frowned lightly and tried to get out of the boys arms. Naruto placed his mouth next to the others ear and nibbled while sneaking a hand down to take hold of the semi hard appendage located just south of the redheads belly button. He let the pale skinned boy relax against the edge of the bath while holding his weight. "Don't you want your masters touch?" He whispered between nips and kisses. Gaara tilted his head to the side and moaned lightly. His thoughts blurred until he noticed something gently poking him when his body fell back towards the blond.

Naruto laughed as Gaara looked back at him a mix of surprise on his face. "Lend me a hand?" Naruto smirked. Gaara moved his hand off the edge and lowered it into the water behind him. He mimicked the others movements and relished in the moans he got in return. The two lasted quite awhile in the water before the blond let go of the red and hurried to pull himself out of the water. He took hold of Gaara's hands and pulled the boy up as well. "Lets go to the bed to finish this." Gaara let the other pull him along to the bed, unsure of how far this was going to go. He was pushed down on the bed and kissed nearly from head to toe before a mouth enclosed around his arousal. He relished in the heat from the others mouth and the touch of his hands on his body. He raised his hips up lightly before bringing them down and giving a moan. Naruto moved so the boy could return the feeling and moaned with out opening his mouth. Gaara's breath caught before he returned the action. The two continued until both had released and were panting in pleasure.

Gaara noticed the sleeping form of the demon. He went to get up but was pulled back down. It appeared the red head was trapped till the other woke.

A/N: So a bit of a lime. Next chapter will be a bit more sex and some other stuff. Hope you enjoyed. I was a bit side tracked so sorry if it's not that great.


End file.
